


Al Dente

by Helitorian



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-03
Updated: 2016-02-03
Packaged: 2018-05-18 01:05:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 9,762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5892199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Helitorian/pseuds/Helitorian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One Shot Series for Katekyo Hitman Reborn! Just random scenes and drabbles that my muse, Rhage, and I came up with.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

In the Death-Dark Part One

A soft moan jerked him from sleep and Hibari pushed himself up on his elbows to glare at the girl across the room. She'd been brought in that morning in a wheelchair, her body no more than a skeleton draped in pale skin. After the nurse left, he'd laid down his rules and she had stared at him with eyes too large and solemn for her face. That's when he'd dismissed her with a turn of his head in favor of his book. The only tell that she was in the room was the soft rattle of her breath.

Another moan had him throwing back his blankets to stalk across the cold tile to her bed. In the moonlight, Hibari would see every angle and jut of bone, her own covers having been kicked down to hang from the end of the bed. Her whole body trembled with chills and when he grabbed her shoulder to shake her roughly, Hibari found her thin gown was soaking wet. A soft cry tore from the girl when she jerked awake, staring up at him in confusion. Her panting breaths rattled oddly while he scowled down at her.

"Be quiet."

"I'm sorry." her voice was only a thread of sound in the darkness. Hibari walked away. Weakling.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The nurse left after delivering breakfast and as he took the first bite, Hibari's eyes slid over to the girl. She was propped against a mound of pillows ignoring the food on the tray in her lap. Her thin fingers trailed across the rim of the pale pink cup half full of orange juice. Slowly, she lifted it to her lips to take a sip. She paused and he looked away, back to his own meal.

The sudden clatter of plastic dishes on tile had him looking up in time to see her stumble into the bathroom before the door slammed behind her. His eyes went to the mess on the floor. What a waste. Hibari considered a few sharp words were in order but he decided to let it go. Unlike his previous roommates, she was following his rules pretty well. There were no attempts at conversation, no noisy visitors, no demands that the television be on. Nothing but a few sounds of pain in her sleep and that rattling noise. He could deal with it. The bathroom door opened slowly and he glanced up. She looked like death warmed over. Pathetic.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Later that evening while Hibari read, he (yet again, unfortunately) found his focus wandering to the girl. After her attempt at breakfast had gone wrong, she'd refused all other meals and had sat against her pillows to stare at the wall. She hadn't moved for hours and if it weren't for the rattle of each breath, he would have sworn her dead. Jerking his attention back to the pages in his hands, Hibari grumbled mentally to himself. A little while later, a cough had him looking over again (he really needed to stop) to see one hand cupped over her mouth while the other clutched her chest. His eyes hadn't even returned to his book when another cough, harder than the last, had her leaning forward then it was like a flood as she coughed and gasped and struggled out of her bed. In the red light of dusk, he saw something dark on the hand that hung at her side as she reached for the bathroom door.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Irritated with himself, Hibari sat back against his pillows and glared at her. What the hell was wrong with her? She didn't eat. She didn't talk. She just sat and stared at the wall and that blood...what was wrong with her? Damn it, why did he want to know!? And why had no one come to visit her? Even he had visitors. Hibari continued glaring but she didn't see (or didn't care) so intent on the wall was she.

"What are you looking at?" he finally snapped then cursed at himself when she moved slightly, those large dark eyes settling on him like a weight.

"Nothing." she replied softly.

"Why hasn't anyone come to see you?" Might as well get it all out of the way now. Hibari thought grudgingly. She stared at him, the corners of her eyes scrunching slightly as though she were contemplating his worth.

"Why?" she asked eventually and he glared then rolled over onto his side.

"Forget it." he snapped then closed his eyes.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dinner was brought later that night and the nurse turned on the television before she left. The noise was mildly annoying and Hibari reached for the remote to shut it off when he noticed she wasn't staring at the wall. Her head was cocked, her dark hair spilling into her lap as she watched, curiously, the ridiculous game show that was on. Why was she staring like she'd never seen it before?

"It's a TV." he said clearly like she were dumb.

"I know." she was transfixed by the screen.

"Then why are you staring at it?" Her eyes fell away to her hands clasped in her lap.

"I've never seen that program before." she mumbled.

"It's been on for years," he stated, "Have you been living under a rock?"

"No..."

"Too poor to afford it?" Hibari sneered, "Why hasn't anyone visited you yet?" he added and the way she stilled during his barrage only seemed to fuel the anger he suddenly felt, "Answer me!" he demanded.

"Because there is no one." her eyes were hollow when she looked at him, "My parents left me at the park when I was five. I've been in foster for ten years and my last guardian died four years ago. I have no friends and no you like the rats I share a shack with to come? I'm sure they would happily take the offer." There was no heat to her words and no emotion on her face. He stared at her.

"What's wrong with you?"

"Advanced stage lung cancer." Hibari felt the anger drain away suddenly. Even he didn't cross some lines.

"You're dying." With that, she lay down with her back to him.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

He woke with a jerk at the sudden noise in the dark and sat up quickly. The moonlight streaming through his window lit up the room enough for him to see her hunched over in her bed, her shoulders shaking as each cough ripped itself from her frail body. Each breath she fought to draw was a sob of pain. Hibari found himself moving before he realized it and at the sound, her head came up. He froze on the cold tile as the pale moonlight glistened off the blood dripping from her lips. Her eyes held his and in them he found no fear, only resignation. The air whooshed from his lungs when he stared into the eyes of her impending death.

"Why aren't you in the intensive care wing?" Hibari asked over the soft drone of the television. He saw her head turn from the corner of his eyes.

"Because they're expensive and private rooms, "she rattled, "I don't want to die alone." His head whipped to the side so he could glare at her.

"Don't bother asking me to hold your hand," he snapped, "Because I won't."

"I didn't ask you to." She was so calm. He went back to his book and tried to ignore her.

"Are you scared?" his voice was gruff and slowly those death-dark eyes moved back to his face.

"No. There's no point to be since I can't fight it. It's inevitable." Her head tilted slightly, "Are you scared of death?" He didn't reply. A crooked smile pulled at her lips.

"You can tell me anything, ya know. It all goes to the grave." Hibari saw that the smile nor the off handed joke reached her eyes.

"I have never seen death." he looked away from her to his hands, "I have seen the living, blood, pain, and the dead but never death. It, as a concept, does not scare me." Hibari fell silent.

"Don't think about it too hard, "she said when his brow creased, "Just enjoy what and who you have now. All that life to the fullest bullshit." He glanced at her but she was looking at the wall


	2. In the Death-Dark Part Two

Dinnertime, again, found Hibari absently looking at the green cup of Jello on his tray. Slowly, he let his feet touch the floor before he grabbed it then crossed the space to her bed.

"Maybe this will stay down." he shoved it at her and tried to ignore her eyes. Her fingers were cold when they brushed his.

"Thank you." She sat up, reaching for the spoon on her untouched tray. He watched as she dug out a small piece then put it in her mouth. They stared at each other after she'd swallowed, waiting.

"Huh." She murmured then took another small bite.

"Does it hurt?" Hibari was surprised when the question slipped out of his mouth. Those eyes contemplated him again, the spoon reappearing slowly from between her lips.

"What? The cancer? Yes. Knowing that I won't live to see next week? Yes. Having to rely on a stranger to stave off the terror? Yes. Actually dying?" her mouth twisted, "I doubt it will." His heart thumped in his chest.

"Do you have anything to regret?" he asked softly.

"No. I haven't lived long enough to have something really eat at me." she gestured to him, "What about you?" Hibari's lips thinned.

"I'm not dying."

"You don't have to be dying to regret something." Her eyes studied him, "Somehow I bet you do." He turned away.

I regret nothing.

Then why did he find that he doubted himself?

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The moonlight threw the shadow of his sitting form onto the white tiles as he looked over at her bed. She always got worse at night. Her chattering teeth and rattling breath filled the space in his head. He'd never thought about dying until now. It'd always been for those that were old or weak but she was neither. She was the same age as he and even though the disease had eaten her down to the bone, it couldn't make a dent in the quiet strength in her eyes. She was ready to face her death calmly and with what dignity she had. She would not fight. She would not beg. She would not cry. She would go peacefully into the darkness. How would he go if he were in her shoes?

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Something was wrong. Hibari could sense a heaviness in the air as he watched her pant for each breath. She refused the oxygen the nurses offered and he saw how her hands clutched at the white sheets like maybe they could keep her there. Setting aside his breakfast tray, Hibari walked over to sit at the foot of her bed. Her eyes were black with fear.

"I do regret something." he said, looking away. His heart was speeding up, why? Her gaze locked onto him, "I wish I were more comfortable letting someone get close." She attempted to smile.

"You don't want to end up alone like me." Hibari shook his head.

"I want to face death with no fear like you." A wheezy laugh forced its way out and brought along a coughing fit. The napkin she used to cover her mouth was stained crimson when she finally pulled it away, a smear of red lingering around her pale lips.

"No fear? I'm terrified. This is it." Her eyes slammed shut as she curled in on herself, tears dripping down her face. Unsure, he slowly reached out a hand and placed it on her bowed head.

"I don't want to die." she cried and Hibari stared at the small, weak creature before him. She'd said no regrets...

"I won't let you go alone." he whispered.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Do you enjoy school?" The girl asked lying her head on her drawn up knees. Hibari's foot swung lazily as he absently smoothed the wrinkles from the leg of his pajamas.

"I do."

"That guy that visited you is one of your friends? Do you have lots?" His eyes slid over to hers.

"No." Her pale brow furrowed slightly.

"No he isn't your friend or no you don't have lots?"

"Both." She gazed at him quietly and somehow it seemed she was reading his soul with those death darkened eyes. It made him uncomfortable but he refused to flinch.

"I understand." she said finally and one of his brows raised in question.

"Your regret." her thin lips curved sadly, "You can't trust people. Why?"

"I don't know. I never have." More gazing on her part.

"Do you trust me?" Hibari breathed deeply. Did he?

"Yeah."

"Why?" The corner of his mouth lifted. Yes, why? Why did he trust this girl who was heartbeats from the grave?

"I don't know." Because you can see right through me. Because I don't have to wear my mask with you. Because you've awed me.They sat together in silence.

"I always wanted to go to school." He looked at her staring off in thought.

"Why?"

"Because I love to learn but after the last guardian died I was forgotten by the foster system. I don't know why. It was like I was invisible. I didn't have the money to stay anywhere so I couldn't really go to school even though I loved it. I would have been teased for being dirty and I couldn't stand the thought. I stopped going and ended up on the street." A sigh slipped past her lips, "That's my regret."

"I thought you didn't have any."

"I lied." Hibari smiled to himself and she smiled back when she noticed.

"Will you teach me something?" she asked, "Something that you love?" He looked down at his calloused fingers splayed on the black silk of his pajama bottoms. There were only two things that he loved.

"I'll teach you a song..." Hibari whispered and she closed her eyes when he started to sing.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

He could see the strength draining out of her as the sun started to set. The pillows her thin frame rested again slowly began to engulf her before his eyes. She was going and, selfishly, he reached for her. Her protests were weak when he slid up next to her, their hips bumping as he pulled her close.

"Just let me do this." he growled and she gave up, her head resting on his chest. Silence filled the room but for her breathing and Hibari tilted his head back to stare at the ceiling. What am I doing? Her hand slid up his chest to curl over the curve of his shoulder. He looked down to see her gazing up.

"Don't leave please."

"I won't." His fingers threaded through the hair at the back of her head as he held her close. He could feel her heart fluttering against his ribs and his throat tightened. Such an odd feeling, "Go to sleep." She closed her eyes and he counted each one of her breaths until he drifted into darkness.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When he opened his eyes, the first thing he saw was the nurse at the foot of the bed. Her tears glittered in the morning sun and slowly, Hibari became aware of the cold, limp fingers curled around the back of his neck. Slowly, his eyes drifted down to the girl wrapped in his arms, her face serene. The silence of the room seemed unnatural after days of her filling it with her quiet existence.

"Thank you for easing her suffering, Hibari-sama." The woman choked, a hand going to her mouth. Hibari could only nod as he stared at the dark eyes that would never open again.

"What was her name?" The nurse seemed a little surprised.

"We don't know. She wouldn't tell us."


	3. Kindred

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was the teaser I was given by my muse for my still-to-be-written fic, The Wind and Rain. Takeshi x OC

Reluctantly, Kaze slips her arms around his neck then slides onto his back, Yamamoto's hands gripping under her knees. Laying her forehead against the back of her neck, she cursed the ache in her destroyed joint. Why did this have to happen to her? Her eyes closed on the hot tears that welled up. No. She wasn't going to give in to them here. Not in front of him. She had to calm down before she became a blubbering mess. The deep breath she took was shaky and Kaze cursed silently. He had to have heard it. He had to know now...what was he doing? She didn't lift her head when she felt his gait shift from a steady walk to something more jarring. Jogging. He was jogging. The soft wind of his movement tickled her hair against her face. Kaze opened her eyes when his strides became longer, the power of his body seeping up into her when he broke into a run. Her lips parted in wonder. This feeling. She'd misses it so much. The wind in her face and the glorious shifting of muscle that propelled you anywhere you set your mind to. She looked down at the boy beneath her, her hands locked onto his shoulders. This boy knew...


	4. Nevermore

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This was one of the first things I wrote for my fic, Unbroken.

Open." he whispered in my ear and I felt my eyes roll upwards. Why? Why couldn't he just stay in his hotel room like a good mafia boss so that I could do my job and guard him? I looked at him from the corner of my eye, those golden eyes sparkling down at me as he leaned against the doorway, a piece of chocolate pinched between his fingers. He held it towards me with that soft smile he always wore.

"Please go back into your room, sir." I said with a sigh. I could feel the throb start up behind my eye again when he ignored me (as usual) and I knew I would be popping more pain killers soon. His elegant fingers with their piece of heaven came closer.

"Open." Dino said again and I turned my head to tell him, again, to get back in his room when he slipped the chocolate onto my tongue, his fingers slipping under my chin to close my mouth with a soft click. Why that pompous...yum. I gave him a hard look that said I was not pleased with his trickery as I sucked on the tiny square of decadence, my weakness.

"You can continue lecturing me if you'd like, Miri, or you can come in and have some more." I let the chocolate melt on my tongue for a few more seconds as I contemplated that fallen angel face of his then (sadly) I bit into the chunk and swallowed it.

"Please return to your room, sir." I arched an eyebrow for emphasis. Dino stepped out of the doorway, his body crowding mine against the wall as he lifted an arm to rest it over my head. My heart immediately jumped into my throat when he lowed his face towards mine.

"Miri when will you stop thinking only about your job?" He asked gently, his eyes moving back and forth between mine like he was searching for the answer. I gulped.

"I was hired as your bodyguard. To stop thinking about my job would put you in danger." Dino pressed his cheek against my hair, his warm breath fluttering against the shell of my ear.

"Maybe that's what we need a bit of." he offered as his finger trailed up my neck and along my jawline. I couldn't speak when he pulled back just far enough for our noses to brush before those delicate fingers tipped my face up. Dino's lips were soft when they brushed mine, first one swipe and then another before he settled down then set me on fire from my toes to my scalp. My thoughts vanished entirely when his mouth took over, his tongue teasing until my lips gave way. He slipped in and I was lost, my hands fluttering uselessly until they caught on the lapels of his jacket. His body closed the space between us and the intimate contact wrenched me back to reality. I shoved Dino away with a gasp as I tried to run only to stumble to my knees.

"Miri!" he reached for me, the worry on his face so plain but I was oblivious to anything but my terror.

"No!" I choked out before staggering to my feet then down the hall. Never again...


	5. Flutterfrost

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I ended up writing this against my will after reading some bad fan fiction. The only reason it hasn't become its own story is because I know next to nothing about Xanxus.

She was unbelievably fragile like a hummingbird cupped in the cage of his fingers. He could feel her body trembling under his, his hands planted on the bricks of the wall at her back. Her birds were silent and stared at him with their beady black eyes. Somehow, Xanxus knew that one miscalculated move would send them swarming at him with their tiny beaks and claws, a pitiful but courageous defense for their mistress. Her eyelashes fluttered as she raised those fear darkened blue eyes to his face. Funny how he'd always enjoyed that emotion in others but seeing it on this delicate creature made him feel dirty. Pushing away from the wall, he watched as her slim throat worked, her eyes darting to the side as something cuffed his ear. The jade green finch flitted to her shoulder where it turned to face him with its little beak open in warning. It was obvious he was not welcome here. That fact didn't matter to him. He would be coming back.


	6. A Successful Venture

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dino and my OC, Jack, from Unbroken. Dino was one of my favorite characters to write shorts for.

"Jaaaaaaaaaaaack!" Before she could react, Dino was already stumbling towards her with Romario in tow, his arms extended for a hug.

"What the-" Jack stepped back and Dino tripped over the baggy hems of his pants to belly flop on the granite floor, his hands grabbing at her pants.

"Jaaaaaaack." He laughed as he wormed across the floor to curl up around her feet, his cheek rubbing against her calf lovingly. Slowly, her sharp eyes lifted to Romario who stood by the front doors desperately trying not to smile. He coughed and covered his mouth with his hand.

"The Russians insisted on toasting their new business venture and sent several bottles back as a good will gift. He may have drank one...or two on the way home." Dino began to hum happily as he used her pants to drag himself up her body, those pretty gold eyes hazy with liquor.

"Jaaack. Hmm...ha Jaaaaaaaaack." He purred, his wet tongue darting out to swipe at the skin bared as the hem of her shirt caught on his head and slowly slid up with his ascent. Dino's lips latched onto the curve of her hip and he began to suck gently before licking across her belly to tease at her belly button. Jack turned bright red, her fingers fisting in his hair to try and pull him away but Dino growled possessively as his arms tightened around her waist.

"You might want to put him to bed." Romario offered, the laughter thick in his voice as Dino bent to nibble at the button of her pants, his teeth and tongue nimbly unsnapping it before snagging her zipper. Jack roughly jerked him back, his eyes lifting to blink up at her in confusion.

"Jaaaack?" Dino's face fell and instantly, she felt bad.

"Come on. Let's put you to bed." She said gruffly as she bent to grab him under the arms then haul him to his feet. Dino chuckled and swayed, his hand sliding down her rib cage while he nuzzled at her ear.

"Mmm...alright." His tongue darted into her ear to flick along the edge and Jack prayed they'd make it to the third floor before he did anything worse. He stumbled up the steps then into the first hall and they were barely out of sight when he tripped and took her down with him. Dino sprawled on his back on the crimson carpet, his pale skin and golden hair contrasting beautifully and Jack had to swallow at the sight of him, those caramel eyes darkening as they gazed up at her draped across his chest.

"Jack." He rumbled as he hands glided up her back to snag the arch of her neck with a calloused palm. His lips met hers and Jack found it hard not to gasp. God can he kiss. She tried to breath normally as his soft lips moved against hers but when his tongue darted past her lips, she was done for. She could taste the vodka and absently she made a mental note to try the real thing before he swept away all thoughts with that talented tongue. A moan echoing in the hall jerked her back to reality and Jack planted her palms on his chest to wrench herself away, dragging in a deep breath like she'd just come up from a dive. Like the sinful angel he was, Dino grinned up at her, the tip of that tongue sliding across his teeth in a satisfied smile.

"Vodka taste good." Jack mumbled as she extracted herself from him then bent to heave him up again.

"I know." He chuckled and let her half lead half carry him to the foot of the next set of stairs. The stairs were slow work and Dino cheered happily when they reached the top before he dropped an arm quickly to snag Jack around the waist, spin them both, and pin her to the wall.

"Our accomplishment deserves a celebration." His body pressed against hers until they were molded together, his hands trapping hers against the wall as his mouth latched on to her neck.

"Don't you dare give me a hick- Oh!" She exclaimed softly when his teeth glided up to the sensitive skin behind her ear, nipping gently while his hips pressed tightly into hers. Jack could feel him, every hard inch, and it was very VERY obvious what this dangerous angel wanted from her. Dino's warm breath teased at the little hairs on the back of her neck when he laughed, his hips grinding, drawing a whimper from Jack.

"Bed." He mumbled against her skin and began to drag her towards his bedroom doors then when she protested, Dino swung her into his arms, his strides long and quick. Jack blinked at him.

"You aren't drunk." She accused as he dipped to use his elbow to open the door. Dino flashed that heart stopping smile of his.

"Nope." He kicked the door shut with a thud.


	7. Door Number One

Taka yelped as she was yanked from the hall into a supply closet, the darkness crashing down on her as a hand clamped over her mouth.

"Shut up." Hibari snarled softly in her ear, his teeth nipping at the fragile shell. Her heart fluttered with excitement when his free hand slid over her hip to spread across her belly, holding her body against his. His lips trailed down behind her ear to her neck, his hand dropping from her mouth to pull the collar of her uniform aside, baring the flesh of her shoulder. Taka sucked in a breath as his teeth sank in, her head falling to the side.

"Sure don't waste any time, do you?" She groaned and Hibari bit down tighter to silence her but he couldn't stop the smile that spread across her lips. Since that kiss on the roof, he'd stolen every opportunity to mark her body, to claim her as his and every morning when she stood before the bathroom mirror, she counted each bite and bruise as her fingertips trailed over it. A shiver raised goosebumps across her skin when Hibari pulled back to swipe at the mark; another feral token of ownership.

"Hib-"

"Hush." He growled and tightened his fingers on her belly. She huffed in irritation. This too, the demanding of silence and compliance, he did each time. It was really starting to get old but today would be different. Today, it would finally be her turn to explore him. Taka jerked her elbow back, catching him in the stomach. He grunted while she spun from his grip then groped blindly in the darkness until her fingers found his shirt and closed over his lapels before dragging him after her once her back found a wall.

"Herbivore." He warned stiffly only for her to cut him off by pressing her lips to his, his teeth closing down on her lip. Taka half growled half laughed as her fingers found his shirt buttons. Before his hands could grasp her wrists, she had them undone down to his waist then completely after she yanked the snowy shirt from his pants. She could sense his surprise at the sudden baring of his warm skin to the cooler air and Taka took advantage of his loosened grip to pull her wrists away then spread her palms across the expanse of his flat abs, the intake of his breath loud in the darkness. Slowly, her hands trailed up his silky skin to tease her nails across his chest, his hands finding her hips and pulling her against him. Taka took a deep breath. God she could smell the wildness of him, sense the power of his body under her palms. It was intoxicating.

She leaned forward until her cheek came into contact with his shoulder, her nose brushing against the side of his neck. Ah that's what she wanted. Her mouth latched onto the soft skin then slowly, kiss by kiss, moved down to one smooth collarbone. Dropping another inch below that, Taka licked at Hibari's skin and his hands slid up into her hair, the pain as his fingers grasped making her growl softly.

"What-"

"Shut up." She whispered against him before she latched on then began to suck and lap and nibble at the patch of skin she'd chosen. Tomorrow morning, she wouldn't be the only one staring at marks. Tomorrow, he would see and understand and he would know. He would know that he belonged-

The door to the supply closet opened.

Tsuna sighed. Yet again he'd been ditched and left with the cleaning duties. Stuffing his hands into his pants pockets, he headed down the hall for the supply closet. Grabbing the handle, he turned it then lifted his eyes from the floor to the couple that stood staring back at him like two furious tigers caught in a set of headlights. Their dark eyes narrowed as one and the girl pulled her mouth from the, (Holy cow! Was that the Head Prefect!?) guy's chest, her nose crinkled like a hissing cat's as she snarled at him. Tsuna stumbled back, heart hammering in his chest. The guy sneered.

"I'll deal with you later." He said before grabbing the doorknob and pulling the door shut.


	8. Transcend

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This was written for a good friend of mine who fell in love with the best character I have even created.

It was always the week before his birthday at the end of June that she appeared at the cafe seated under the flower arch. For five years, they'd been meeting there and for five days they knew they only had so much time to soak enough of each other into their skin to last until next year. God those beautiful blue eyes...

The first year, he'd been stunned by the brown haired goddess sitting under the flower laden arch and had watched from afar in awe. Surely a creature as fair as she would be horrified by the blood that coated his soul but he couldn't help himself as his feet moved on their own accord. He tried to fight the panic down when he came to a halt before her, a peasant before a queen. She looked up and he was lost.

"H-hi." He stuttered. He was an idiot, a troll, a dog, a pimple on the ass of an ass. He was unworthy. That's when she blinded him. The goddess smiled and brushed back her silken hair.

"Hi," Her head tilted, "I'm Paige." His heart thumped in his chest.

"Scott." He rasped and held out his hand.

The second year, he'd been surprised when he saw her sitting in the archway. This had to be fate, his second chance. He could do what he'd been too cowardly to do the first time when she'd visited Italy. He jogged across the road and the closer he got, the wider his smile grew.

"Hey." She looked up, startled then a smile burst onto her face that dazzled him.

"Scott!" She leapt from her chair to throw her arms around his neck, "God, I didn't know if I'd get to see you again. I'd hoped-" She stopped to look down shyly, "I-I'm really glad to see you." His cheeks turned as pink as hers and he cleared his throat.

"I'm happy to see you too, Paige. Say would," He swallowed nervously, "Would you want to go out to dinner tonight if you're free?" Her stunning sea blue eyes widened as large as saucers, her cheeks slowly turning from pink to crimson.

"I-I-I," She laughed nervously and bobbed her head, "Yes. Yes I'm free tonight." Scott smiled.

"I'll pick you up at seven?"

He couldn't stop staring. She'd put her hair up and the little brown dress with turquoise and gold beadwork; breathtaking. She blushed and stared shyly at the setting in front of her, her hands clasped in her lap. Scott jerked to reality.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to stare." She grew even pinker.

"It's ok. I kind of like it."

The third year, Scott was prepared to find her at the cafe. Before he was even across the street, she was smiling at him. He swept her into his arms, hugging her to his chest.

"Congratulations, doctor." He said with a grin and she laughed.

"Don't call me that. It's a Doctorate in English not medicine."

"Doesn't matter. I'm still taking you out to celebrate."

Hot kisses in the dark. Whimpers and groans and torn clothing as buttons scatter. Gasps between each soul rending touch of his feverish body to hers, wet tongue sliding across salty skin. Moans and scratches and frantic cries. The soft creaking of springs as fingers twine and bodies meld. His name falling from her lips like petals. Mine.

The fourth year, he was the one under the arch waiting as she walked towards him, those eyes so dear sparkling like sunlight on waves.

"I've missed you." She whispered against his neck as they held each other, the world falling away. He took a deep breath against her skin.

"I love you." He sighed.

The fifth year, she met him in the middle of the cobblestone road, her joy shining on her face. Before she could throw herself into his arms, Scott went down on one knee, his fingers trembling as he pulled the small velvet box from his jacket. Her hands flew to her mouth, pedestrians looking on as he opened the little box.

"I have nothing to offer you. No home, no money, no stable future. All I have is myself. Will you make me the happiest man alive and agree to be my wife?"

"Yes." She whispered then tackled him to the ground, sobs shaking her frame, "Yes! Yes! Yes! Scott I don't need all of that," She pulled back to cradle his face in her palms, "I only need you." She kissed him to the cheers of the onlookers.

The sixth year, Paige waited at the cafe in a simple white dress. Before the night was through, she would be a bride. She waited patiently, her eyes watching the end of the street. Where was he? The next day, she waited again, some of the excitement vanishing from her eyes. Another day, more waiting, the joy dimming to be replaced with reality. But her heart wouldn't give up hope. Not yet. The last day dawned and she stood with her suitcase at her feet, waiting with a heavy heart.

He wasn't coming. He never loved her, had he? He... Wait! Someone in a suit. Oh god it was him! Finally, she would get some answers then she would get her wish. She was going to marry... Paige stopped running towards him when she realized that cocky swagger didn't belong to him. The girl's eyes regarded her like sharp, deadly emeralds.

"Do you need something, ma'am?" She asked politely, her hands shoved in her front pockets. Paige swallowed.

"Do...do you know Scott? Scott Ropoza?" She whispered and pain lanced across the girl's face before she averted it.

"He's dead."


	9. Dirty Birdies

Tap

Taka opened an eye to stare blearily at the red numbers of her alarm clock. It was three in the morning. Why was she awake?

Tap

"What the..." She mumbled, rolling onto her back to look at her window. Was it raining?

Tap

Crawling on her knees, she peeked through the window to see a dark shape crouched on the wall outside. Her heart leapt in excitement. He's back! Taka unlatched the window then pushed the panes outward, a smile lighting up her face when Hibari leapt lightly on the windowsill.

"It's been awhile." She said as she moved out of his way and he jumped into her room before turning to shut the window. Taka leaned into his warm body, a purr escaping her when Hibari's calloused hands cupped her face, his mouth coming down on hers hungrily. She gasped for breath when he pulled back to trail his fiery kisses across her jaw then down the column of her throat. His hand tightened in her hair before his teeth sank into the soft flesh at the bend of her shoulder. Taka bit back a groan then fisted her hands around the lapels of his jacket, dragging Hibari down as she lay back on the bed. His lips came away from her skin to return to her mouth before pushing away to crouch over her. His hands covered her briefly to loosen her grip and she huffed.

"Hurry up." Hibari's eyebrow lifted as he kicked off his shoes then grabbed the hem of her tank top.

"Don't tell me what to do." His hot breath skimming across her stomach sent shivers along her skin.

"Whatever." Taka whispered threading her fingers through his silky hair, her body twisting under him as he nipped the tender skin over her bellybutton.

"Shut up." Hibari's hands skimmed up her ribs while his lips followed after leaving a trail of stinging kisses in his wake.

"Make me." Taka panted when his hands shoved the soft material of her shirt to her throat. His head lifted and those dark eyes gleamed at her before Hibari dropped his lips to the tight pink buds of her breasts. Her breath went in on a hiss, her back arching when his tongue swirled first around one then the other. Taka thrashed under the cage of Hibari's body when his mouth closed over one, sucking hard. Her nails dug into his scalp.

"Hey!" She growled when he let go, the rest of her words deteriorating into grumbles when he lowered his body against hers, "Mmm..." She hummed when his lips met hers again and he let her hands slip between them to unbutton his shirt. Hibari's skin was soft under her palms as he lifted his upper body enough for her to unhook the last bottom then run her hands over him. A warning growl rumbled in his throat when her fingertips skimmed over his sensitive sides, a crooked grin teasing her lips.

"Shush." Taka murmured as she lifted herself enough to place a kiss at the edge of his mouth before moving over to his shoulder. Hibari's breath came out in a rush when her teeth grazed the skin, her tongue darting out to lap at a spot before she sank those sharp little canines into him. A soft groan escaped into her hair when he pressed his face into it at the sensation. Taka smiled after kissing the mark, her hair swirling around them as Hibari shoved her to the blankets, his hands yanking down her shorts.


	10. O Little One, My Little One

Taka stepped through the door to the roof, her eyes hollow and her face pale. His cold eyes glanced over his shoulder when she slowly closed the door then leaned against it. What was she doing? He stepped away from the rail to walk closer but stopped when her eyes raised to his, their dark depths swimming with tears and shock.

"What?" Hibari demanded, his brows drawing back in a frown. Was it another failed math test or more bullies? Taka's mouth opened only for no words to come out, her head dropping forward so that her hair shielded her face. Her breath went in on a hiccup and he growled in annoyance. His tonfas clicked into place.

"What's wrong?" He asked a second time but her reply was to slowly shake her head as she clutched at it. She knows I hate when she does this. Hibari took a step then two then broke into a dash, his tonfas raised for the first attack when Taka's face lifted, her eyes round with terror.

"Kyouya, I'm pregnant!" The world vanished beneath him and he stumbled to his knees before her, the tonfas clattering to the roof tile when his hands slammed into the door on either side of her hips, his chest heaving. Wh-what!? He couldn't help but stare at the flat waist of her uniform.

"What?" Hibari whispered. Pregnant. She was pregnant. With his child. He was going to be a father. Reverently, he pulled a hand from the door and gently smoothed his long fingers across her flat belly. He was going to be a dad...


	11. The Demon's Confession

It just isn't the same without him Taka thought as she stepped onto the roof of her new school and looked around at the small groups distastefully while trying to find a quiet spot to sit and eat her own lunch. Not finding one, she sighed then glanced up at the shack that covered the staircase. The roof was unoccupied. Might as well. Taka walked around to the back then hauled herself up onto the shingles then pulled out her lunch, sighing again. What was this? Why was her heart heavy? They'd only been separated for a week and she was already missing him.

It didn't seem to matter that he walked her home everyday this week or that they'd spent time together at the park after her class last night. She still missed him. Missed their daily fights and staring up at him with the sun like a halo behind his dark head (he still never let her win at their fights). She missed how he would lean quietly against her afterwards, their body heat mingling. She missed how she'd smell like him when she went to class.

Chopsticks dangling from her lips, Taka stared wistfully up at the wide blue sky. Was he doing the same back at Namimori? Maybe...could he be missing her too? Taka shook her head. Nah not her Kyoya. He was too aloof, too independent to be mired in his feelings. He was probably stalking his halls and scaring the first years. That thought made her smile. That was more like her Kyoya. Several screams jolted Taka from her thoughts, her chopsticks landing in her lap as she twisted to look behind her. A group of girls had gotten to their feet, their food scattered on the roof while they backed away from the railing at the edge and the boy that stood balanced on it. Her mouth popped open when his gray eyes landed on her and he leapt nimbly onto the roof, the groups silent as they watched him stride across the tiles to the shack.

"What are you doing here?" Taka demanded when Hibari stopped below her, his forehead furrowing.

"Move over." She did as he said and he leapt up, easily hauling himself over the ledge to sit next to her.

"You didn't answer my question." Taka said stubbornly when he snagged her bottled water for a sip. Hibari's eyes slid to her face then away before he lay back on the shingles and closed his eyes. Taka's eyes narrowed as she poked his cheek with a chopstick.

"Answer me." She growled, pulling the chopstick away when he swatted at it, his lips pursed in irritation. She poked him again.

"Come on."

"Stop." Another poke.

"Tell me."

"Herbivore." Taka ignored the warning in his tone. She prodded him again, enjoying the anger in his eyes when they flew open to glare at her.

"Why are you here, Kyoya?" She wasn't going to admit that the answer didn't matter. She was just glad he was there.

"I-" He paused and when he swallowed, Taka's heart stuttered. He only gets like this when it has something to do with his feelings.

"Sorry I didn't catch that." She said and leaned closer, trying not to grin. Hibari scowled.

"I mi...missed-" He huffed when she smiled wide, waiting for the rest.

"Hmm?" Hibari growled then grabbed a handful of hair and dragged her down onto his chest before pressing his lips firmly to hers.

"I missed you, you dumb bird." He grumbled after he pulled away. Taka smiled as she curled up to his body, her face resting on his shoulder. When his arms wrapped around her, she sighed contentedly.


	12. Ever After

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another Dino short! YAY!

"Jack! Jack wait! You'll get your dress dirty if you go outside!" Berni yelled after Jack as she took off down the hall to burst out into the back garden, her chest heaving in the corset like top of the flowing white gown she wore. Her hair, worn loose as he'd requested, swirled around her shoulders and face when she half turned to yell back at her friend.

"I-I can't do this!" Berni tossed aside the bouquet of yellow roses and emerald green feathers to follow Jack out the back door, her copper colored dress flashing in the morning sun.

"Jack! Come back!" But her words were useless as Jack bolted down the gravel drive to vanish into the garden's interior, the white of her wedding dress swallowed by green. Berni stopped next to one of the large fountains, panting for breath as she looked left and right, trying to figure out which way Jack had gone when footsteps in the gravel had her looking over her shoulder in time to see a flash of gold and black flash past. She steadied herself on the edge of the fountain, her eyes wide as she watched Dino vanish into the garden as well.

"Berni?" Monty came to a stop at her side, his light blue eyes wide with worry as they gazed down at her, "Is she alright?" His hand smoothed along her arm to cup her elbow and help her regain her balance.

"Yeah you know how she gets. She's scared of all the strangers that had to be invited. We should go help him track her down." She stared to move when his hand tightened on her arm, pulling her back against his chest.

"No we shouldn't. Let him handle her." His lids lowered as he looked down at her, "Let's go wait inside so that we're ready when he brings her back."

Jack slowed as she entered the silent grotto, the only sound that of the fountain in the water tinkling like glass. She slumped down on the marble bench and buried her face in her hands as the hot tears ran down her cheeks. There's so many of them in there. I can't...I can't do this. What have I gotten myself into!? Her sobs were muffled by her palms, her hair sticking to the wet tracks and tickling at the gentle swells of her chest.

"Miri." Jack shrieked and bolted to her feet, whirling to face Dino as he stepped into the grotto, the expression on his face worried.

"D-Don't!" She held her hand up to ward him off, "It's bad luck to-"

"I don't care." He said before striding forward to wrap his arms around her, his hands gliding up the back of her neck to tangle briefly in her hair before sliding forward to brush his thumbs along her cheeks, "God, Miri..." Dino pressed his lips to her forehead, "If you can't do this, I'll call the whole thing off." She pressed her face against the black material of his suit while her hands ran up his back to hold him to her tightly.

"I'm sorry...no...I can...I'll do...I think I just need some time. I'm sorry." She whispered and he stroked her hair, running his long fingers through the coppery length until Jack started to relax against him.

"Take your time. I should have warned you about how many there would be. I'm sorry, my love." She sniffled then rubbed her cheek against his neck, her fear subsiding in his presence. Dino smiled down at her when she pulled back to whip at her eyes, "You're the most beautiful woman I've ever seen." Her cheeks turned pink before she looked away, laughing softly which only made him smile wider.

"You're very handsome yourself. I don't think I've ever seen you in a tux." She smiled back and Dino tilted his head to the side cockily as he grabbed his lapels.

"So it's a good look for me?" She nodded and a roguish grin tilted those perfect lips, "Does that mean if I start wearing it more often, you won't be able to keep your hands off me?" Jack shoved at his chest but he caught her hands, their laughter ringing in the quiet circle as Dino pulled her close to lay his forehead against hers, his eyes gazing down at her lovingly.

"Better?" He asked and she nodded then he kissed her quickly before placing her hand on his arm, "Ready to give this another try?" Jack took a deep breath, her fingers clutching his arm.

"As long as you're by my side, I think so." Dino smiled brightly as he bumped into her, his lips brushing along her temple.


	13. Colt

Jack kissed the golden curls on her son's head and tried hard not to sigh when he continued to sniffle and cry, his little head resting on her arm as she held him close. His pacifier, bottle, blankie, and stuffed bear sat in an array on the table but no matter how hard she tried, nothing would get him to quiet down enough to fall asleep. This had been going on for the past three nights and Jack was at her wits end without Dino around to help, him having gone to Japan for the week and not due home until tomorrow. She closed her eyes, tears of frustration trying to escape as she bowed her head to murmur soothingly to Scott.

"Let me take him." Jack's head came up, her eyes widening when she found Dino walking towards her still rumpled and carrying his bag from the plane. She got to her feet as he held out his hands after letting his bag slide to the floor.

"It's alright, Dino. You've only just gotten home and-"

"And I want to hold my son and once he's asleep, I want to hold my wife." He smiled tiredly but that didn't dim its warmth. Jack blinked back tears (three days with no sleep could really make one very emotional) then gently set Scott in his father's arms, his little body cradled carefully against Dino's powerful chest, "Go ahead and go to bed, Miri. I'll be there in a moment." She kissed his cheek before gathering Scott's things and Dino's bag then headed for the hall that led to the foyer. Pausing just outside the kitchen, Jack listened when Dino began to sing softly and their son quieted instantly to listen.


	14. Outnumbered

Staring up at the clear sky, Dino sighed. Not a cloud marred its cerulean beauty and the wide open space allowed his mind to wander which he rarely got to enjoy anymore. A warm summer breeze ruffled the leaves of the rosebushes by his face and dragged playful fingers through his hair. At least the wind likes it he thought, running a hand through his new hairstyle before returning it behind his head.

"Dad!" A little set of feet flashed past bringing a smile to Dino's face, "DAD!" Pushing up onto an elbow, he pulled aside the thorny leaves that shielded him from view to watch the little blond boy run across the grass.

"Psst!" Dino hissed and his son's head whipped around, his emerald green eyes zeroing in on Dino's face. Running over, he dove to his knees then scrambled into the tight space with his father.

"Mom's looking for you." he whispered and Dino brushed the dead leaves from Scott's golden hair.

"I know," he whispered back, "That's why I'm hiding."

"Is this your secret fort? Can I play here? Does anyone else know about it?" Scott chattered and Dino put his finger over his lips.

"Shh. She'll find us if you get too loud."

"Sorry." Scott scooted back to lean against the mansion and stare up at the sky then at his father.

"I don't like your hair like that either." The refreshing honesty of a five year old he though with a sigh.

"Well I like it." Scott's lips screwed up the same way Jack's did when Dino tried to go against what she thought best for him and that made him a little worried.

"You should change it back." He even had the same tone as his mother. Dino wanted to cry.

"It's my hair and I like it this way." Dino said a little defensively and Scott gave him a level stare that implied he was running low on patience. Just like his mother. I can only hope Bernadette takes after me.

"Daddy!" Dino looked up to see Jack and their three year old daughter leaning out the second story window, Jack's smirk evil. Bernadette waved a glass of odd colored liquid.

"Look! My paints turned it colors." She squealed happily and Dino found himself regretting his last wistful thought as the glass tipped in his daughter's hand to come splashing down on him.

"Sorry Daddy." She giggled as Jack laughed then pulled their daughter inside before closing the window. Scott stood just out of splash range with a very Jack-like grin on his face.

"You should change it back, Dad."

"No. I'm going to go take a shower." Dino muttered getting to his feet, his hair dripping in his face.


	15. Engrish

Taka couldn't keep the frown from her face as she watched Hibari circling the blond man with the stupid smile. He moved cautiously, his attacks more calculated than his usual overpowering barrage and the fact that he was wary of the man did nothing to ease the roiling in her gut. Who was he to come to their school with his shady people and make her Hibari change? A soft growl escaped her as she crossed her arms. She hadn't believed the story Hibari had told her the night before in the park about him being part of a Mafia family. He'd sneered at the words, but she could sense that it was more for show. That's when he'd asked her to join him on the roof of Namimori. Though it was disguised as an offer, Taka could see the tense way he held his shoulders even in the dimness. He didn't want to admit that he needed her there and that was more than enough to convince her to come.

She glanced at the tall woman who'd come with the man, her deep green eyes intent on the fight. She feigned calmness as she leaned her lithe body against the railing, but Taka could see how her muscles were poised to move if she was called to. Taka stilled when the woman's gaze shifted from the fighters to her face.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jack smiled politely at the young girl when their eyes met. Knowing next to nothing about the Japanese language, that was all she could really do since she doubted the girl spoke Italian. The girl's eyes narrowed before she said something in rapid Japanese making Jack wince while shaking her head.

"I don't speak Japanese."

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Taka frowned. The woman couldn't speak Japanese but that idiotic blond man could? She watched the woman hesitate for a moment before clearing her throat.

"Ah...do you speak English?" Taka's brow rose. Her speech was accented but understandable.

"I do."

A smile broke across Jack's face She'd gotten lucky! Eager, she straightened.

"What's your name?" The girl took a moment to translate.

"Taka. You?"

"Jack. It's nice to meet you." She held out her hand and they shook awkwardly before a silence fell between them.

"The blond man." Taka said slowly, tasting each word, "Who is he?"

"Uh..." Jack looked over at the two fighters who'd started moving faster. How much could she tell this girl?

"Is he in the Mafia?" Well that answered her question.

"Yes. He's doing a favor and training..." She gestured to Hibari.

"Hibari." The girl said and Jack took note of the possessive gleam in her eyes. She smiled knowingly.

"He's yours?"

Taka flushed, but nodded which only widened Jack's smile.

"Then it looks like we'll both have some wounds to bandage soon." Her eyebrow ticked up.

"The blond is yours?" Jack nodded, her cheeks pinking. Unable to help herself, Taka flashed a devilish grin.

"Hibari will win." Jack snorted.

"You forget who the teacher is." Taka's hand delved into her pocket then pulled out a crumpled Yen note.

"Bet?" Jack pulled out a colorful bill of her own and slapped it in the girl's palm.

"Bet."

An hour later, the battle concluded and the two stared at the money then at each other.

"Who won?" Jack asked. Taka's lips pursed.

"Tie?" She asked grudgingly.

"Sure," Jack plucked the Yen note from Taka's hand, "We'll switch so it's fair."

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hibari and Dino watched as the girls exchanged something then stared curiously at whatever it was.

"I am not sure why, but those two becoming friends worries me." Romario said as he pushed away from the shaded wall of the shack.

"Why? I think it's nice that they have some company. Right, Hibari?" Dino reached out to ruffle Hibari's hair only for his hand to get slapped away.

"Shut up, herbivore. I could care less about what they do." His words were cold, but the edges of his mouth lifted when Taka smiled and laughed at something Jack said.


End file.
